


Just My Luck

by Yadirocks



Category: Baseball RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 13:26:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3571310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yadirocks/pseuds/Yadirocks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are 3 types of people on airplane rides: 1. Those who gets nauseous, 2. Those who bounce off the walls, and 3. Those who just want to sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just My Luck

"I hate riding on planes," Trevor Rosenthal managed to mumble as his face turned green. Wacha poked him in the ribs. "It isn't that bad, just don't think about throwing up and how gross vomit looks, or the smell-"

"Shutup, Mikey!" Rosie snapped as he laid his head back with a groan. "Are we almost there?"

Carlos Martinez smirked at Trevor. "We still have two more hours."

Rosenthal moaned at the news, laying his head against the window. 

Michael got bored watching Trevor look sick and decided instead to talk to Adam. When he got there, though, Adam was staring down at something with a big, goofy smile on his face. 

Michael looked over the seat. "What ya doin', Waino?"

Adam held a finger to his lips, pointing down at Yadier, who was asleep on his chest. "He's dreaming," he whispered. "Watch."

Michael did as instructed, both pitchers watching the catcher closely. Yadier squeaked in his sleep, mumbling, "That's not a curveball, Adam, that's a splitter."

Adam tried to keep a straight face as he said, "I thought it was a knuckleball."

Yadier turned his head, taking a deep breath. "That's because you're retarded, Adam," he whispered.

Michael laughed uncontrollably while Adam glared at him, and the older pitcher smacked his arm. "It wasn't that funny, idiot."

Michael teased him. "Yadi loves me more than you, Yadi loves me more than you!" he sang annoyingly, poking Adam in the shoulder as he did.

Adam swung his hand out to smack Michael's hand away, jolting Yadier and making the catcher fall onto the floor. 

When Yadier stood up, both pitchers pointed at each other. "It was his fault!" they said simultaneously. 

Yadier thumped both of them before sitting back down. "Why can't I fall asleep without you two causing trouble?"

Michael played with Yadier's hair. "You love us and you know it."

Yadier sighed heavily, closing his eyes. Michael whined, "I'm bored."

"I swear, taking care of him is like taking care of a toddler," Adam muttered to Yadier. The catcher opened an eye lazily. "Imagine how I feel having to put up with both of you."

When Michael wouldn't shutup, Yadier took a bottle out of his pocket. "Put one of these in his water."

Adam looked at the label. "What does it do?"

"Makes him sleep," Yadier mumbled. Adam shrugged, putting the medicine in Michael's drink just before Michael sat down in his seat. "Man, all that yelling is making me thirsty!"

He took a big gulp of his water. Adam watched him expectantly as Michael sniffed the drink. "Huh, has a little more flavor than before," Michael said. 

Two minutes later, Wacha was out like a light, sleeping in an awkward position in his seat. "How long should he be out?" Adam asked. 

Yadier sighed. "At least until we land."

Adam leaned his head against the window in relief. Finally, he could get some sleep. Yadier still had his head leaned back against the seat, but as soon as he was asleep, he fell on top of Adam.

Adam tried to get the catcher off of him, but he was just too heavy. He sighed, giving up. "This has to be karma," he muttered.


End file.
